


Tears to Share

by armitageren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Post TLJ, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageren/pseuds/armitageren
Summary: Kylo Ren walks in on Armitage Hux, in the throes of a crying spell, and tries to comfort him.





	Tears to Share

"Ren." With this whisper, Armitage Hux extended his gloved hand.

Kylo Ren, his own hand bare and clutching at a black handkerchief, passed the cloth into Hux's hand. Hux raised it to his right cheek to mop up the tears. Ren wrapped his hand with the extra length of his sleeve and wiped under Hux's left eye.

"I'm ashamed that you caught me in a moment like this," said Hux. He went back a step. "It's all right. I can manage. We can discuss the plans tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about it. I want to stay with you." Despite their rivalry, the constant arguments, and the potential reality that Hux thought nothing good of him in return, Kylo Ren always admired him. Witnessing the man red-faced and hyperventilating when he entered the general's chambers failed to alter that sentiment. He was determined to stay until Hux recovered.

Hux swallowed and made an attempt to feign confidence by somewhat puffing out his chest. He handed the handkerchief back to Ren. "You know, it's nothing. I'm overwhelmed with...that situation with the troops. But I'm okay. It's okay. Anyway, would you care for a drink?"

"No," said Ren, "Thank you, no, I'm not in the mood." He thought for a moment whether he should have accepted the offer.

Hux pulled a flask from his coat pocket, twisted it open, and took a hearty swig. Some of the liquor escaped his mouth and tricked down the side of his chin. Ren lurched forward and brushed the excess from Hux's chin. Hux, holding the flask high with one hand, spat out the remainder of what was in his mouth and droplets scattered upon Ren's face.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, I...I didn't expect...you to...touch..."

Before Hux could finish, Ren snorted and the sound sent Hux into a fit of laughter. In the midst of the laughing fit, Ren grabbed at Hux's shoulder and Hux leaned forward to bury his face upon Ren's broad chest. He remained there with his ear pressed to locate the other man's heartbeat as Ren caressed his head.

Hux lifted himself to examine Ren's eyes. They were wistful, he thought. 

Ren noticed all the broken vessels in the whites of Hux's eyes. "You should be careful," he said, "The one time I cried all night, I had broken vessels in my eyes and I developed a mysterious rash on my body that lasted for two weeks."

"A rash?" 

"Tiny, itchy red dots covered my skin from the neck down. Extreme emotion can trigger extreme reactions in the body. Point is, you should let it out if you need to but don't hurt yourself. Call me over when you get sad. I can take care of you."

Hux broke eye contact. "I hadn't cried for ten years before today."

Ren held his palm ahead of Hux's forehead. "Are you lying?" He didn't use the force to pry through Hux's memory but he teased Hux with a slight force push to his forehead that recovered his attention.

Hux's shoulders tensed and his face flinched. "No, stop it." He then realized Ren was teasing him and relaxed. "When was the last time you cried?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Why?"

Silent rumination followed the question until Hux gave him a nudge. "Uh, I don't want to say." 

"Come on." Hux pretended to wield force powers at Ren's head. "If only I could do that thing you do."

"I'll say it." He hesitated. "When you found me, after Snoke's death, I know that you were considering killing me. I was thinking about it a few weeks ago and I couldn't help that it makes me so sad."

"I didn't know you were aware," said Hux, "If it's any consolation, my thoughts about you have changed since then. I was foolish...it was, there was a lot happening."

"You really used to hate me?"

"Didn't you hate me?"

"No." Ren's answer came out more huffy than he anticipated. "But you hated me?"

"Yes," blurted Hux, "Yes, I'm sorry." He couldn't stand to see the pouty look on Ren's face. "Stop that. Stop with that look."

"No."

"Stop it." He snatched hold of Ren's hands and pulled on them. "Stop it and...I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going for it..." Hux said no more. He changed his mind.

"What?"

Hux squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't bear to say it with them open. "Dammit, kiss me already. Kiss me."

Finally, Ren smiled. He slipped a hand out of Hux's grip and cupped his cheek as he leaned to press his lips against "those rosy treasures". In secret, the year before, he wrote a poem imagining kissing Hux, full of such melodramatic phrasing, things he didn't know how to adequately express but attempted because he couldn't contain himself with his fantasies. 

After the kiss, he rubbed his cheek against "the precious porcelain skin" and he twirled his fingers in the "amber threads" before he went for another.

Hux, who had never written a poem in his life, was conscious of Ren's masculine and pleasing scent: he smelled as though he'd been sitting near a campfire in a forested area, though they'd been nowhere but space for weeks. He gripped Ren's bottom lip between his lips, he stroked at his arms, he kissed back again and again before he tried slipping Ren some tongue.

And Ren reciprocated. He massaged Hux's tongue with his own, savoring the feeling that - this became reality. Reality. He adored every ounce of this man: his saliva, his adorable nose which got in the way as Hux shifted and tried to kiss Ren at another angle.

Hux was so excited that he was pressing himself upon Ren. It pushed Ren backward onto the bed. He pulled away but placed his hands over Ren's wrists and held his wrists to the bed. 

"Now, I don't want to let you go," Hux said.

"You can have me." Ren wrapped his legs around Hux, "Now, I've got you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote quickly so I could practice posting writing on this site. It's rough but I hope someone out there enjoys it!


End file.
